Taxol is a compound extracted from the bark of a western yew, Taxus brevifolia and known for its antineoplastic activity. It is described for example in The Merck Index, Eleventh Edition 1989, monograph 9049.
In 1977, taxol (paclitaxel) was chosen for development as an antineoplastic agent because of its unique mechanism of action and good cytotoxic activity against IP implanted D16 melanoma and the human X-1 mammary tumor xenograft. Paclitaxel is believed to function as a mitotic spindle poison and as a potent inhibitor of cell replication in vitro. Other mitotic spindle points (colchicine and podophyllotoxin) inhibit microtubule assembly. Paclitaxel employs a different mechanism of action since it appears to shift the equilibrium of polymerimization/depolymerization toward polymer assembly and to stabilize microtubules against depolymerization under conditions which would cause rapid disaggregation of microtubules. The interference with the polymerization/depolymerization cycle in cells appears to interfere with both the replication and migration of cells.
After extensive preclinical screening in mouse tumor models, paclitaxel entered clinical trials in 1983. Over the past few years, paclitaxel has demonstrated good response rates in treating both ovarian and breast cancer patients who were not benefitting from vinca alkaloid or cisplatin therapy. It has also shown encouraging results in patients with other types of cancer including lung, melanoma, lymphoma, head and neck.
For further information, reference may be made to the U.S. National Cancer Institute's Clinical Brochure for Paclitaxel, revised July 1991, and papers presented at the Second National Cancer Institute Workshop on Paclitaxel and Taxus held in Alexandria, Va. USA on Sep. 23-24, 1992.